Flawless
''Flawless ''is the second book in the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard. It was published on March 7, 2007, by HarperTeen. This book continues from Pretty Little Liars with the girls still trying to figure out who the elusive A is. Flawless gives more history into Toby and Jenna, as well as "The Jenna Thing". The girls learn more about what happened that night, and darker secrets that Ali had not told them. Hanna is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket on the front of the hardcopy book, it says "Never judge a book by its cover. -A". Genre: Realistic Fiction Plot 'Back Cover Summary' Four pretty little liars have been very bad girls. Spencer stole her sister's boyfriend. Aria is brokenhearted over her English teacher. Emily likes her new friend Maya . . . as much more than a friend. Hanna's obsession with looking flawless is making her sick. But their most horrible secret yet is so scandalous that the truth would ruin them forever. And why shouldn't I tell? They deserve to lose it all. With every crumpled note, wicked IM, and vindictive text message I send, I'll be taking these pretty little liars down. Trust me, I've got enough dirt to bury them alive. In Detail Summary "A" taunts Emily about her sexuality and her growing feelings for Maya. Hanna is also pressured by "A" to tell Naomi and Riley, her rivals, that Sean dumped her and that she suffers from bulimia. Hanna is shocked when "A" also reveals that Sean is now interested in pursuing a relationship with Aria, who is still hiding her affair with Ezra. "A" tells Aria to either get rid of Meredith or to tell her mom the truth about Aria's father having an affair. "A" also reveals to Melissa that Spencer has been secretly dating Wren, Melissa's ex-boyfriend. Emily meets Toby out of school and they grow close. Aria follows a tip from A and meets Meredith, Byron’s girlfriend, at a yoga workout. She tries to convince her to break up with her father, but she refuses, saying they're in love. Hanna is sentenced to help out at Sean's father’s burn clinic for crashing his car previously from where she swipes some Percocet pills. Hanna visits the abstinence club hoping to rekindle her relationship with Sean. But Aria's discoveries drive her into Sean's arms, and they start a relationship instead. Spencer, infuriated by her parents canceling her cards for seeing Wren, continues seeing him, but the stress of recent developments is causing Spencer's grades fall, and she follows A's suggestion to plagiarize one of Melissa's Econ papers. Things come to a head at the Foxy, a party for charity. Hanna sneaks out from her dad-daughter dinner, as it turns out to be a family gathering with her dad, Kate, and Isabel, after getting a message that Sean is there with another girl. Before leaving, Hanna gives Kate some pills. Emily gets a tarot reading that makes her face her sexuality and she leaves the party with Toby, feeling upset. Spencer goes with Andrew, only to fool her family and meets Wren there, upsetting Andrew and making Spencer feel guilty. Aria goes to the party with Sean. Hanna is pissed when she finds the two together. But Spencer has figured out that A is at the dance, and thinks Toby is “A”. She gets Hanna and Aria and tries to find Toby. Toby and Emily drive to a cornfield near Emily's house, and Emily admits she's gay. But some comments from Toby make her think he killed Alison, and she runs home. Toby tries to come in, but Emily says she knows what he did, and he panics and leaves. The next day, Hanna gets busted for giving a Percocet to Kate, and Spencer gets dumped by Wren, who wants to go back to Melissa, but Melissa doesn't want him and is planning to dump him later. The news of police cars at Emily's house gets the three out, but it’s Toby who's dead: a suicide. Jenna delivers a note that prompts Spencer to reveal the reason Alison caused Jenna's blindness: Toby was molesting Jenna, and the sight made Alison misfire. But Toby isn't A, since Emily gets one last message: It isn't over until A says it is! Chapters Prologue: How it Really Began (All The Girls) #And We Thought We Were Friends (Spencer) #Hanna 2.0 (Hanna) #Is There an Amish Sign-Up Sheet Somewhere? (Emily) #There's Truth in Wine...or in Aria's Case, Amstel (Aria) #A House Divided (Spencer) #Charity isn't so Sweet (Hanna) #O Captain, My Captain (Emily) #Even Typical Rosewood Boys Soul-Search (Aria) #Someone's Allowance Just Got a Whole Lot Smaller (Spencer) #Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (Hanna) #Didn't Emily's Mother Ever Teach Her Not to Get in Stranger's Cars? (Emily) #Next Time, Stash Emergency Cover-up in Your Purse (Spencer) #A Certain English Teacher is Such an Unreliable Narrator (Aria) #Emily's Perfectly Fine with Taking Ali's Sloppy Seconds (Emily) #She Steals for You, and This is How You Repay Her (Hanna) #Nice, Normal Family Night at the Montgomery's (Aria) #Daddy's Little Girl Has a Secret (Hanna) #Surround Yourself With Normal, and Maybe You'll Be Normal Too (Emily) #Watch out for Girls With Branding Irons (Aria) #Laissez-Faire Means "Hands Off," BTW (Spencer) #Some Secret Admirer... (Hanna) #You Can't Handle the Truth (Aria) #Next Stop, Greater Rosewood Jail (Spencer) #$250 Gets you Dinner, Dancing...and a Warning (Emily) #The Surreal Life, Starring Hanna Marin (Hanna) #At Least She Doesn't Have to Sing Backup (Spencer) #Aria is Available By Prescription Only (Aria) #It's Not a Party Without Hanna Marin (Hanna) #Let it all Out (Spencer) #Cornfields Are the Scariest Place in Rosewood (Emily) #Like Hanna Would Steal an Airplane-She Doesn't Even Know How to Fly! (Hanna) #Emily Goes to Bat (Emily) #Who's the Naughty Sister Now? (Spencer) #See? Deep Down, Hanna Really is a Good Girl (Hanna) #Special Delivery (Aria) #Just Another Slow News Day in Rosewood (Spencer) #String Bracelets Are so Out, Anyway (Emily) Epilogue: What Happens Next... (-A) Messages from "A" To Aria *Naughty, naughty Aria! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's girls like you who break up perfectly happy families. -A *P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think. -A *A: Two choices: Make it go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till the stroke of midnight Saturday night, Cinderella. Or else. *A: Not sure how? Here's a hint: Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. 7:30 a.m. Tomorrow. Be there. *Don't forget! Stroke of midnight! -A To Emily *Em! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your best friends, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I? -A *Emily, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? -A *Poor, confused Emily. I bet you could use a big warm girl hug right now, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is. -A To Spencer *Spence, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Toby. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want them getting hurt, do you? -A *Want the easy A? I think you know where to find it. -A *P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a certain new boyfriend instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it. -A To Hanna * Mopping the floors at Bill Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be Rosewood's it girl - ever again. -A * I know it all. I could RUIN YOU. * Four simple words: Hanna. Marin. Blinded. Jenna. What would Daddy think if he knew that? I'm watching you, Hanna, and you'd better do what I say. -A * Hi again, Hanna! I want you to read Naomi and Riley the sentences below just as they're written. No cheating! And if you don't, everyone will know about you-know-what. That includes Daddy. -A * Since you followed my orders so nicely yesterday, consider this a gift: Get to Foxy, now. Sean's there with another girl. -A Gallery Flawless_(series_version).png|New (TV Series) Variation of Flawless Flawless Cover Version 2.jpg|Australian Cover Flawless Version 3.jpeg|UK Cover Polish Flawless.jpg|Polish Cover French Flawless.png|French Cover German Flawless.jpg|German Cover 886898.jpg|Greek Cover Divine.jpg|Italian Cover Romanian Flawless.jpg|Romanian Cover Break-ups *'Emily and Maya: '''Emily becomes interested in pursuing a relationship with Toby Cavanaugh, especially since she doesn't want Ben and his friends to reveal her attraction to other girls. Maya is upset by this and tells her she can't change who she is. Emily ignores and avoids her ex, desperate to have a 'normal' life again. Toby tries to follow Emily through the woods after frightening her with secrets from the past. *'Spencer and Wren''' - Spencer and Wren keep in touch, even after her parents forbid her from seeing him. Eventually they meet up and have sex. She wants to have a serious relationship with Wren, but soon he starts to ignore her calls. He eventually tells her that he doesn't think their relationship can work out. He also mentions that he is seeing someone, who is later revealed to be Melissa. The older Hastings breaks up with him, so that neither she nor her sister will have him in their lives. *'Ella and Byron:' Ella finds out about her husband's affair from A, as well as the fact that Aria knew about it. She kicks him out of their house and is disgusted with her daughter's involvement. *'Spencer and Andrew':' '''During Foxy, Spencer gets a call from Wren and Andrew ends up seeing her talking to him. She mentions she has a boyfriend. Andrew says he knows and ends up not talking to her. Spencer tries to talk to him but she, Aria and Hanna were trying to find Emily because she was out with Toby. Hook-ups *'Spencer and Andrew''' - Spencer asks Andrew to Foxy so that Melissa wouldn't suspect her involvement with Wren. While at Foxy, he finds out that Spencer was really using him as a decoy and promptly ditches her. *'Aria and Sean' - The two start to date after Sean helps out Aria when her car shuts down. She still has feelings for Ezra but Sean proves to be a nice distraction. She actually finds that she really likes him and accepts his offer to go to the Foxy benefit dance. *'Emily and Toby' - Toby has returned from boarding school in Maine and Emily's surprised to see that he's not as creepy or unfriendly as he was in middle school. The two get to know each other and Emily thinks she has a chance of being a 'normal' girl again. They go to Foxy together, but Emily leaves his car, panicked, once she thinks that he's A. Memorable Quotes Category:Books Category:Arc 1 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard